


BBrae songfic

by Cherokeewhirlwind



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokeewhirlwind/pseuds/Cherokeewhirlwind
Summary: In which a song that Beast Boy is thinking describes what he feels and thinks about his relationship with Raven.Song is I Only Wanna Be With You by Volbeat





	BBrae songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song (belongs to volbeat) or the Teen Titans

~I don’t know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go~

He looked over at the beauty fast asleep in his bed. He tried to recall how the ended up like this, dating, in love. He reached over and brushed some hair out of her face and admired her when she didn’t have to keep her emotions in check.

~'Cause you started something  
Oh can't you see  
Ever since we met you've had a hold on me~

He thought back, since their first meeting, he’s felt strong feelings for this girl, something he couldn’t explain to himself. He’s been infatuated with this dark girl with mysterious aura around her. He couldn’t explain it…

~It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you~

...even with Terra, his mind always wandered to the half demon just a room away from him. He constantly had faltering feelings for the blonde geomancer, but the empath never left his heart.

~It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you~

She threw him out windows, made sarcastic remarks, but yet he always came back to her. Never could bite his addiction to her scent.

~Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you~

Their first kiss made sparks fly, electricity hit them both, he knew he was in love with that girl the moment their lips collided, the moment her arms encircled his neck and his hands touched her waist and pulled her in.  
He knew from their very first date that he wanted to marry her, live his life with her by his side and in his arms for every day of every year.  
He looked down to see her stirring, her violet eyes meeting his emerald green, “Good morning Gar.” She said with a yawn. “Wanna go make some breakfast for the team with me?”  
“Yes, m’lady.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows to get a laugh from her. Raven quickly took the lead and teleported herself to the kitchen. “Hey Rae! No fair!”  
He walked into the kitchen to see the demoness dancing around and getting ingredients out for cooking for the other three friends in the tower. She turned around and saw him standing there and staring, open mouthed. “Whatcha looking at BB?” She smiled at him.

~You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked me if I cared to dance  
I fell into open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance~

“Want to dance with me?” Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his arms and put them on her waist and began to just waltz with him in the middle of the kitchen.   
“Raven?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
Raven stood back and gaped at him. “That was the first time you ever verbalized that, Gar.”  
“Wait, could you sense that I do? I forgot you were an empath.”  
Raven reached up and kissed him before leaning her head back onto his shoulder. “I love you too Gar.”  
They just held each other and circled the kitchen until Robin walked in and interrupted them.


End file.
